Her Eye's
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: what if kim was born blind? what would that change and how much?kprs fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Her eye's

What if Kim were born** _Blind_**. How much would that change? Who step is up and become a HERO.

(Middleton Hospital room 109 b)

"I don't, know how to say this but your daughter was born blind Mrs. Possible," said Dr. Reynolds looking at the young couple holding there small bundle of joy.

"What! She'll never see us or anything," cried A young Anne Possible looking at her little girl sleeping and then at her husband.

"I'm sorry to say this but yes I must go good day," said the Dr. Reynolds leaving the family by it self.

"Oh, James how are we going to handle this" ask Anne looking at her bundle and crying.

"We will, were Possible's and any thing is possible for a possible" said James with a small smile and hugging his wife and child. "What are we going to call her" ask James

"How about Kimberly Anne Possible my little kimme" said Mrs. P looking at Mr. P filled with hope that her husband is right.

"I love it Kimberly," said Mr. looking at the little red head child in his wife's arms.

(Time skip no Jutsu Pre- school)

"Ok, Kim why don't you play by the tree" said Miss. Flower she had strawberry blond hair and light green eye's with a school outfit.

"Ok, Miss .Flower," said Kim with her eye has closed sitting down. Kim had herd the teacher leaving and hope nobody notices her.

"Hay, look it's the blind girl" said Tommy a little bully point at Kim for his friend's to see.

"Let see if she cry's" said Bobby running up to Kim. The group boy has started to poke, pull her hair and kick her.

"Sniff leaves me alone, pleas" cried Kim wishing some thing would happen so the boy's leave her alone.

"Why should we?" said Tommy laughing cuz Kim is crying.

"Hay! Leave her alone that is not nice your supposed to be nice to girl's "yelled a little boy.

"Go away, or I'll send Bobby to get you," said Tommy looking at the weird boy who had stopped his fun.

"No, not till you leave the girl alone or, or else" said the boy. Kim stops crying because she thought she was being saved._ Wow, he's brave like theses knight mommy reads about_ taught Kim.

"Bobby, Harry goes get em and make him cry for his mommy" said Tommy to his friend's. The boy's ran to the weirdo boy but the boy fought back, then jumps on Tommy, and bit him.

"Ahh that hurt! You, you weirdo freak" yelled Tommy running away with his friend be hind him.

"Are you ok, miss" ask the boy looking at the girl.

"Sniff, sniff ahh you saved me from those boy's thank you" said Kim with a small smile.

"Huh, oh yha I did save you … umm why were they picking on you" ask the weird boy sitting by the red head.

"Cuz, I'm blind," said Kim thinking this boy was going to pick on her too.

"What's that … oh is that when you can read peoples minds," said the little boy jumping up and down with joy.

"No! It's when you can't," yelled Kim thing this boy was making fun of her.

"Huh" said the boy

"You don't know what blind is," ask Kim waiting for a response

"No, never herd about it… you sure you can't read mind" said the boy looking at the girl.

"No, I don't so think umm what's your name mine's Kim Possible." said Kim

"You'll laugh at, me if I tell ya" said the boy looking at the ground. Kim felt for the boy's hand and found it.

"No I won't I promise" said Kim holding the boy's hand.

"Promise cross your heart sticks a poodle in yee eye," ask the boy.

"Yup, cross my heart and put a poodle in my eye," said Kim giggling cuz the boy was weird but she like that.

"Umm, my name is Ron, Ron stoppable," said Ron smiling.

"He he, its cute name" said Kim.

"Hay you said you wouldn't laugh said Ron getting mad.

"I'm not I just like your name Ronnie," said Kim still holding Ron's hand.

"Oh ok Kp," said Ron smiling at his new friend.

"What's a Kp" ask Kim with a weird look on her face.

"Oh it's a nick name cuz you're Kim Possible," said Ron hugging his new best friend.

"Oh, ok Ron," said Kim hugging back.

"So you're blind …. Can I see your eyes" ask Ron.

"Um ok but don't laugh ok," said Kim opening her eye's showing green eye with a white fog over them.

"Wow there really cool and pretty said Ron looking at them.

"Really" said Kim.

"Yup" said Ron. A great friend ship had been built with the two kid's

By DWS CHAP 2 SOON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of her eyes.

Hi , ya I just wana say thanks to all my fan cuz I really didn't think anybody would like this so THANK YOU ALL; AND HAVE A FREE BOOYHA FROM D.W.S!!! So let me stop making a fool of my self and if ya have, any idea let me hear and see if I can work it in Kay.

On with the fic

(Last time)

_"Um ok but don't laugh ok," said Kim opening her eye is showing green eye with a white fog over them._

_"Wow there really cool and pretty said Ron looking at them._

_"Really" said Kim._

_"Yup" said Ron. A great friend ship had been built with the two kids'_

(on with chap 2 )

"Ronald is it true that you bit Bobby and fought with Harry and Tommy" ask Miss. Flower looking at Ron who was sitting by Kim and holding her hand.

"Yha, I did they were picking on KP cuz she can't see" said Ron glaring at the three hiding behind the teacher.

"Kimme, is that true what Ron had said were these boy's picking on you" ask Miss. Flower looking at Kim.

"Yha, they were but Ron came and he saved me like, like a knight in shining armor like my mommy reads to me," said Kim jumping up and down.

"He bit me and hurt me," said Bobby pointing at Ron

"Yha, he's a weirdo," said Tommy/Harry looking at Ron too.

"RON'S NO WERIDO YOU STUPID BOY'S" yelled Kim being rely made and wishing see could see so she can beat these boy's up.

"Hmm, ok all of you follow me I'm going to call your mother's," said Miss. Flower gathering the kid's.

"Here KP take my hand I'll help ya" said Ron holding his hand out for her.

"Thanks Ron, oh man our mommies our going to be mad at us and we did nothing," said Kim holding Ron's hand and following him to following Miss. Flower.

"Yo, my ma is going to have a cow," said Ron looking at Kim as she had a confusion look on her face,

"Your mom she's having a cow my mommy is having twin's and there girl's" said Kim waiting for Ron to speak.

"What if its boys" ask Ron.

"I don't wana have a brother" said Kim getting mad.

"Ok, KP but my mommy isn't have a cow I herd it on TV "don't have a cow man" said this dude on TV it's really cool huh" ask Ron looking at Kim.

"Umm, if you say so Ron" said Kim.

"Here all of you stay here and don't talk. I'll call your mother's now," said Miss. Flower heading to her office.

"Hmm .dis all your fault stupidble and the blind freak girlfriend" said Bobby looking at the two.

"Kim is no freak you, you doo-doo head," said Ron getting mad at bobby again. Moreover, walking over to him.

"Yha she's a freak she can't see and she's ugly," said Bobby looking at Ron ready to fight.

"Take that back, take it back or else" said Ron trying to control his anger.

"Ron it's ok come back let's just talk said Kim with worried expression written all over her face.

"ha ha , your _girlfriend _is calling you better listen huh loser" said Bobby pointing at Kim.

"Ok, KP Im coming" said Ron turning to Kim.

"Look bobby, he listen to a dumb girl" said Tommy

"Eww girl's have cootes" said Harry looking at his friend's.

"**KIM HAS COOTES; KIM HAS COOTES "chanted** the three boys'.

"Hay Kim doesn't have what ever you say she has" said Ron looking at the three.

"Aww is the big baby going to stop us from saying mean stuff," said Harry looking at Ron.

"shut up or I' l" said Ron

"Or you'll what" ask Tommy grinning at Ron.

"I'll do THIS," said Ron jumping on the boy's and hitting them

"RON" yelled Kim crying for her friend and hoping the teacher comes soon.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING RONALD TO THESE BOY'S" **said Miss. Flower picking Ron up from the boy's with him still kicking and screaming.

"They stared it," said Ron looking at them. Ron had a bloody nose and a busted lip. Bobby had a black eye, Harry had his moth bleeding, and Tommy was curled in to a ball so you cannot see his face.

"Is, this true boy's" ask Miss. Flower looking at them.

"NO! He just jumped on us for nothing," said all three boys.

"LIRE'S! They were making fun of us and saying that I had cootes," said Kim

"How, you know you can't see freak," said Bobby looking at Kim.

"I herd the whole thing," said Kim.

"KP, you ok" ask Ron trying to get out of Miss. Flower's hold.

"Yha, Ronnie I'm ok and you" ask Kim waiting for him to tell her.

"My lip is bleeding and so is my nose," said Ron looking at his hand's trying to stop the blood.

"WHAT! Oh Ron" said Kim getting off her set and trying to find Ron but she ran in to a plant that was in the office.

"Ah, KP what you doing" ask Ron looking at her as she heading to the door.

"Im, trying to find ya" said Kim still walking around but trying to follow his voice.

"Oh, ok here," said Ron walking to her.

"Ron" ask Kim when she felt some one next to her.

"Yup, it's me," said Ron letting his blood flow down his face (gross yucky)

"Ron, give me your hand," ask Kim waiting for his hand.

"But, kp its all blood and stuff" said Ron looking at his hand with all the blood and gunk.

"I don't care my mommy is a doctor and she say's if you can make your pay, patient, no umm patient happy then that's all you need" said Kim holding his hand even though it was all bloody.

"Look, you two let me was you up and the other boy's so when your parent come they won't faint at the sight of this" said Miss. Flower. Gathering all the kid's see lead them to the bathroom and wash of some of the blood.

"How, will I explain to your parents this mess?" ask Miss. Flower to her self.

(Back to the office)

" Now , Ron and Kim sit here by the door and you three come sit over by the window and NO TALKING got it" said Miss. Flower placing the kid's were they should sit.

"Yes Miss. Flower" said all of the kid's.

(After 10 minutes the rents came)

"Ware's my son" ask Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Stoppable looking at the teacher.

"And my Kimme-cub" ask Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible being very pregnant.

"Oh, hello Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable and Mr. and Mrs. Possible" said Miss. Flower looking at the very pregnant Mrs. Possible.

"What happen, did my kimme-cub get hurt?" ask Mr. possible looking at the teacher.

"No, some of the boy's were picking on her because she blind. But Ronald had fought those boy's to defend her I guess" said Miss. Flower looking at Mr. Possible.

"Who is Ronald I want to thank him?" said Mr. Possible.

"He's my son James "said Mrs. Stoppable looking at him.

"Oh, your boy huh, wait I thught you said your boy was a shy one." said Mr. Possible looking at her.

"I thught he was, but now fighting at school I need to have a long talk with my little Ronnie" said Mrs. Stoppable looking at her husband…

"Follow me please," ask Miss. Flower leading the parent's to there kid's.

(Back with the kid's)

Kim and Ron were asleep together curled in to a ball. Holding each other. In addition, the other's were sleeping as well in there chair's.

"Aww, look at that they fell asleep." said Mrs. Possible looking at Kim and Ron.

"Hmm, yha to bad they have to go home," said Mrs. Stoppable looking at he two as well.

"Kimme, get up sweetie" said Mr. Possible shaking Kim lightly…

"Mm, daddy" said Kim getting up a bit but still holding Ron.

"Yha, Kimme-cub let's go home" said Mr. Possible.

"Wait Ron can he come to I want you and mommy to meet him he's my friend my bestes friend in the whole world," said Kim waiting for her father's response.

"Hmm, well let's see we have to ask his mommy if he can," said Mr. P.

"Oh, where's Ron's mommy and I'll ask her?" said Kim.

"Hi, Kim I'm Ron's mother. Ron can come over tomorrow ok if your parent's say yes" said Mrs. Stoppable kneeling down by Kim.

"Ummm, mom" said Ron getting up and seeing his mom.

"Hay, there Ronnie what's this I hear you fighting" ask Mrs. Stoppable looking at her son.

"Sorry, but they were picking on KP and saying she has coyotes" said Ron pointing at bobby and his gang.

"Yha, Ron saved me and he's my hero," said Kim smiling and trying to find Ron's hand so she can hug him.

"Hmm, my son a hero huh" said Mr. Stoppable.

"Let's go home and you kid's can play tomorrow" said Mr. P picking up Kim.

"Oh, kimme you have blood all over your dress." said Mrs. Possible.

"It's not mine its Ron's," said Kim.

"Yup, my lip and nose were all bleeding at it was cool," said Ron looking at Mrs. Possible.

"Huh, cool," said Mrs. Possible looking at the blond boy.

"Yup, umm Mrs. Possible what's wrong with your tummy it's a big and looks like you eat a bear" said Ron pointing at the tummy.

"I'm having a baby Ron you want to feel" ask Mrs. P holding her hand out.

"It wont hurt will it" ask Ron looking to her and his mom.

"No, but you can feel the baby kick" said Mrs. Possible smiling at Ron question.

"Ok" said Ron giving his hand to her and feeling it kick.

"WHAT IT MOVED," yelled Ron as he jumps back.

"Hmm, yup cool huh," said Mr. P holding his wife and daughter.

"Ok, time to go home" said Mrs. Stoppable picking Ron up and looking at all the blood on him.

"Bye kp see ya tomorrow" said Ron waving good-bye even thught she cannot see him.

"Bye, Ron" yelled Kim smiling at him following his voice to were he is.

Well chap two is done and if ya have any ideas holler to me.

JA NE D.W.S

THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I WOUD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. BY THE WAY MY NAME IS ASHLEY JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm back can i have a BOOYHA!!

sorry about the wait so here i go.

_"No, but you can feel the baby kick" said Mrs. Possible smiling at Ron question._

_"Ok" said Ron giving his hand to her and feeling it kick._

_"WHAT IT MOVED," yelled Ron as he jumps back._

_"Hmm, yup cool huh," said Mr. P holding his wife and daughter_

_"Ok, time to go home" said Mrs. Stoppable picking Ron up and looking at all the blood on him._

_"Bye kp see ya tomorrow" said Ron waving good-bye even thught she cannot see him._

_"Bye, Ron" yelled Kim smiling at him following his voice to were he is._

( that was last time)

" Mom, I think Kim's preety and she has nice eye's" said Ron looking at his mom as they walked to her car.

" She very nice, son but shes blind why don't you find a new friend" said Mrs. Stoppable looking at her husband as she wanted help with this problem.

" I don't wana , I like Kp shes my best friend and well be together for ever" said Ron as he stop walking to get his mother attention.

" Then stay by her side son, then you can be together forever" said Mr. Stoppable messing up his son's hair.

"ok, I will be by her side and never let her down I promise" said Ron with a fire in his eye as he made a promise of a life time to his father.

" Thats my boy" said Mr. Stoppable smiling.

" Fine, Fine don't listen to me , lets go home" said Mrs. Stoppable getting in her car. As the Stoppable's went driving home the Possibles were talking to Kim as well.

( With the Possibles )

" So , what else happen today Kimme cub" ask Mr. Possible holding his little girl.

" Oh, we made a promise to be best friends the rest of our lives" said Kim thinking of Ron .

" Hmm, Kimme is seems you really like Ron a lot" said Mrs. Possible smiling and putting Kim in a car seat.

" He said My eye's were pretty mom he , he really said that they were pretty" said Kim smiling and hugging her stuff pandaroo that was in the car.

"So, you let him see your eye's huh not even your dad gets to see them" said Mr. Possible. Frowning and getting in the driver seat to head home.

" Yha , I know daddy but Ron is well he is my Ron and my hero" said Kim as she just started to get sleepy.

" Hmm, Ok I'll talk to him tomorrow." said Mr. Possible as he smiled at his sleeping baby girl.

( the next day at school )

" Kp!" yelled Ron as he ran to her from his car.

"Ronnie" yelled Kim as her parent put her down.

" How , ya doing" ask Ron as he hugged kim.

" I'm good Ronnie do you want to sleep over my place." ask Kimme as her parents walk both to class as the Stoppable's waved good bye.

"ok, I can get my teddy bear and my blanket" said Ron as he took Kim's hand and held it as he saw the boy's from yesterday.

"yippy , and we can stay up all night." said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Oh, Ok Kp let's get the that done and then we can have fun" said Ron. As there day started they were thinking of what to do for the sleep over.

( the end of the day I don't want to writ what happens a regular day of pre -k and a nice nap together and Mrs. Possible called Mrs. Stoppable and told her about the sleep over so she drop's Ron's stuff off)

( the possibles)

" Wow , your house is cool" said Ron as he looked around.

" Really I don't know can you tell me" ask Kim In a small voice.

" Huh , what do ya mean about that kp" ask Ron as he scratched his head.

" I'm blind I can't see,... do... you think you... could tell me about it" ask Kim as she waited for her answer.

" Umm, Ok I guise I mean I don't know what to say, hmmm... Oh ok the sofa's are red and the window blankets are yellow and the carpet is light blue" said Ron as he garbed Kim's hands and lead her to all the thing's and let her toch them.

" Ok, ... let's go to my room and you can tell me how it's looks ... MOM CAN YOU SHOW RON MY ROOM" said Kim as she jump up and down happy Ron was with her.

" Sure sweetie, come on Ronald you'll be sleeping with Kimmie any way so follow me ok dear" said Mrs. Possible as she took both kid's hand's and leaded the way to Kim's room.

( Im sorry I don't know what to do about Kim and walking around her house but when she gets old she'll be fine)

( Kim's room . Kim's room won't be in the attic but the second master bed room across the living room)

" Now here you two go play nice" said Mrs. Possible as she left the two by them selves.

" Your room's kinda girlie ... but it's ok your a girl right kp" said Ron as he lead kim to her bed so he could put his stuff down.

" Wana play house' asked Kim as she sat down o her bed.

" What do I have to do" ask Ron as he jumped on the bed and waited for Kim to tell him what to do.

" Umm , you have to be my husband and Im your wife and we have to take care of our baby and you got's to bring the bacon in cues Im a taking care of the baby." said Kim as she got Pandaroo to be there baby from her book bag.

" Ok, but why bacon can I bring money or both" ask Ron as he scratches his head.

"Yes , money would be good now where's my wedding ring" ask Kim as she held out her hand.

" Wait here and I'll go find one" said Ron as he ran out of the room to find a ring.

" Ok , but I like it to be big" said Kim as she waited she started to talk to Pandaroo.

" Pandaroo what do you think of Ron, he's very nice and brave." said Kim to her doll.

"..."

" You think he's cute? But how can you tell your like me , your blind" ask Kim as she smiled at her doll.

"... ... ..."

" You can tell by how soft his voice is huh... I think your right" said Kim as she hugged her doll.

( With Ron and the mission to find a ring)

" Were would I be if I were a ring" said Ron to himself run across the hall.

" Hi there Ronald why are you running in my house" ask Mr. Possible as was in the living room reading a papper.

" Me and Kim are married and I have to find her a BIG ring and some bacon too" said Ron out of breath.

" Oh , ... you ... two got married huh" ask Mr. Possible putting his paper down.

" Yup that's what she said were hitched and ain't noting that's going to take us apart... well my mom might she said I have to marry a Jewish girl and give her load's of baby's one day or when I turn 18" said Ron as he walked up to Mr. Possible.

" Oh, you do huh and why bacon" ask Mr. Possible.

" Kim said Im the husband and I have to bring in the bacon and she has to take care of our baby but I don't want bacon I want money so I asked Kim if I can bring that to" said Ron as he tried to enplane the problem.

" Hmm , I think I can help you with a ring but you didn't ask permission to marry kim so ... let's go get my wife and see if she ok with that ok" said Mr.Possible as he got up and went to the kitchen finding his wife cooking.

" Anne , dear it seem our little girl went and got married under 6 minuet's and forgot to invite us" said Mr. Possible grinning at the joke.

" What and who did she marry did we meet the boy" ask Mrs. Possible seeing Ron hiding behind a plant.

" Oh , yes we did it's Ron the hero and he needs a ring and Kim told him to bring the _bacon _ can you believe that" said Mr. Possible.

" Hmm, no wedding ring huh well I think I can help" as she wiped her hand on her apron and looked in a old can.

" ah ha, here we go a big wedding ring one for you and one for Kim" said Mrs. Possible handing candy ring's to Ron.

" Thanks Mrs.P Kp's going to love this now what about the bacon i have ti bring" ask Ron as he stuff the candy in his pocket.

" Tell Kim she can get bacon tomorrow and to be a good wife ok" said Mrs.Possible as she went back to her cooking.

" Ok , bye thanks again for the ring" said Ron as he ran back to Kim's room.

( Back in Kim's room)

" Kp ,Kp I got the wedding ring's but no bacon and your mom said to be a good wife" said Ron as he place one of the candy on Kim's hand and the other on his. Kim had a green ona and Ron had the red one.

" Wow , Ron now we can go on our honeymoon" said Kim as she jumped off her bed.

" What's a honeymoon" ask Ron looking at Kim.

" It's when we go and get honey from the moon and we eat it"said Kim in a smart tone.

" Oh ,... Wait I thought there was cheese" said Ron .

" No silly, honeymoon were going to find honey" said Kim waving her finger.

" I don't know kp ...let ask your parent's" said Ron looking at kim.

" Yha , my daddy work for space and he'd know alright" said Kim smiling.

" Ok" said Ron as he held Kim's hand and lead her down stair's.

" Mr. P / dad we want to know what a honeymoon is" said Both of them.

" I think it's , when you go to the moon and get honey" said Kim.

" But the moon is made out of cheese" said Ron as he pointed it out.

" Well a honeymoon, is ... well it's... well... it's were you go to a umm... a..." was all Mr. Possible said as his wife finish it off for him.

" Were you go to get a bath of honey and tell each other that you love them." said Mrs. Possible smiled.

" Yuck why would we want a B -A- T -H! It's just bad and why would i take a bath with a girl" said Ron.

" Well , I like it, let's take a bath together Ronnie" said Kim as she hugged him since they were still holding hand's.

" B but Kp I don't like taking bath's I like to stay dirty" said Ron as he tried to get out of the hug.

" Oh , I know you'll like taking a bath with me" said Kim as she hugged tighter.

" Huh, how do you know that" ask Ron as he gave up on the escape.

" Mommy says daddy likes to take bath's with her so you'll like to do it too" said Kim as she let him go out of the hug but still held his hand.

" Well my mom and dad like to have sex" said Ron as he said that Mrs. And Mr. Possible jumped did a dubbel take.

" What's sex" ask Kim as she tugged on Ron's shirt so he can tell her.

" Well my dad say sex is some thing special between a man and a women. And only people truly in love can have it. But my mom says it's a very , very hard thing to find true love but you can't give up." said Ron as he closed his eye's and smiled.

" Wow , really that sound's so cool" said Kim as she nodded her head.

" Hay kid's dinner's ready why don't you sit down" said Mrs. Possible.

( After dinner)

" Ok kid's bath time" said Mrs. Possible as she took both kid's to the bathroom.

" Can't I take one tomorrow" ask Ron trying to get out of the hand hold he was in.

" But Ronnie, I want to take a bath" said Kim as pulled her mom's arm..

" Nut , Kp" whined Ron.

" Both of you will have a bath, now get in the bathroom" said Mrs. Possible as she lead them in the bathroom and started to fill the tub with water.

"aww man, fine" said Ron as he started to take his cloth's off and got in to the tub. Mrs. Possible undress Kim and put her in the tub and started to wash her hair.

"Hey kp, why do you think your mom is having a girl" ask Ron as he found a soap bar and started to wash his arm's.

" Kid's I'll be back ok I have to get some more towel's and your Pj's" said Mrs.Possible as she left the kid's alone.

"Because , I want a sister" said Kim as she tried looking for the soap bar.

" What are you looking for" ask Ron as he wach Kim looking for something.

"The soap , I can't find it" said Kim stoping and looked at the direction she herd Ron's voice.

" Oh , that's it I have it, here let me give it to you" said Ron as he moved closer to Kim and handed the soap to her.

" Wash my back Ronnie Please" said Kim as she give him the puppy dog pout.

" Aww , ok kp" said Ron as he looked at the cute face and couldn't fight it.

" Yippy Ronnie" said Kim as she turn Her to him. And Ron started to wash her back.

" Kid's , bath time is over let's get dried off" said Mrs. Possible as she walked in she saw the two washing each other.

" Ok , Mrs . P" said Ron as he got out of the tub and help Kim out.

" Thanks for the help Ron" said Mrs. Possible drying both in one big towel and then dressing them.

( Kim's room)

" Time for bed Goodnight Kimme , Goodnight Ronnie" said Mrs. Possible as she put both of them in bed and gave them a kiss goodnight.

" Night mom/ Mrs. P" said Both Kim and Ron as they cuddle up together and fell asleep.

( Time skip 8 year's later when they are 13)

" Hey Kp I got a gift for you since we started Middel school" said Ron as waited for Kim's respons and grab her hand.

" What Ron you didn't have to... Oh what is it" ask Kim jumping up and down smiling.

" Well you know how we might have different class's so I got a pet for and trained him to be a seeing eye thing so you can walk around and not get lost" said Ron as he open Kim's hand and put a naked mole rat there.

" Ron you didn't need to do that , but thank you" said Kim as she felt the little animal in her hand.

" His name is Rufus and he is a naked mole rat it's the only thing I could think of that won't bug my dad's allergies " said Ron looking at Kim.

" Wow , Ron this must of took a long time thank you" said Kim as she moved one of her hand's to find his face and kiss him on the cheek.

" Sqweek hi me Rufus" said Rufus as he ran up Kim's arm and stayed on her shoulder.

" Hehe , it was nothing Kp you know I'd do any thing for you" said Ron as he kissed her back.

" It , took a month but it was worth it" said Ron they began to walk.

" Im so lucky to have you Ronnie and I so happy that your my best friend" said Kim as she followed Ron now with Rufus's help.

As the two teens walk to there home they passed a big house. In this house there was a man in trouble screaming for help.

' HELP , HELP ME ! SOME ONE HELLLP" yelled some one.

" It's sound like someone's in danger Kp... I... I got to help ... stay here" said Ron as he ran into the house leaving Kim and Rufus behind.

" ROOOON ! Ron come back here you'll get hurt" yelled Kim as she waited all she could do is wait.

( In side the house)

" Hey were are you!" yelled Ron as ran around the house looking for someone .

"were in here help" said The stranger followed the voice and found two men in a weird position.

" What happen"ask Ron as he moved slowly around the place so he wouldn't toch the laser's.

" He activated the laser's and were stuck" said The skinny dude who glared at the fat dude.

" Please elp us I'll give you anything you want just get me out" said The Fat one looking at Ron.

" Ok , I'll help wheres the off ask Ron as he looked around to see if he could find it. switch"

" It's over there , you have to get in and get it but don't toch the laser or you will die" said The skinny dude.

" Gee , you really know how to get someone to be brave" said Ron sarcastically as he saw the controller.

Ron looked around to see if he can find an easy way through. He saw one , but he would have to jump over a couple of them then twist, then go under one to get to the controller.

" Thank god dad put me in some karate classes or this would be impossible" said Ron to him self going into the laser's and getting the controller and pressing the button. As he did that the laser's turned off and the men were free to go.

"Thank you , Thank you so much" said The skinny dude as he ran up to Ron and shook his hand .

" No prob man any one would do that and save you" said Ron as he waved goodbye.

" Wait what's your name" said The skinny dude as he stop' Ron from leaving.

" Huh , oh me well Im Ron, Ron Stoppable" said Ron as he turn to face the skinny man.

" You saved our lives , let me give you something for the trouble" said The skinny man as he reach for his check book.

No , you don't have to , really I didn't do it for money I did it just because it was the right thing to do" said Ron as he tried to get the guy to stop.

" No I incest that you take it or I will not let you leave" said The skinny Man .

" Yes , yes he is right you deserve a reward and I will not take no for a answer" said The fat one.

" Um ,... I guess if it would make you happy" said Ron in defeat as he could not get out of this mess.

" Good" said Both o the men as they talk to each other to see how much of a reward Ron deserved.

" Look , Can I leave I left my friend out side and I don't want her to worry" said Ron as he started to leave.

" Wait here , I know it's not much but it should cover for what you did and we will tell our friend's about you and how brave you were" said The skinny man handing Ron a check. Ron looked at the cheek and almost died it was for 2000 dollar's and they said it wasn't much.

" I .. I can't accept this it's to much.. here take it back" said Ron as he handed back the check.

" No you will and thats that" said The fat one as he left.

" But ... but oh man how will I explain this to my mom man" ask Ron as he looked at the skinny one.

" Don't worry It will be on the news That Ron Stoppable is a hero" said The skinny one as he left to.

" Oh well I guess Kp , might be proud but I hope I don't get grounded" said Ron as he ran out of the house and went to find Kim.

( Out side)

" Hey Rufus , do you see Ron yet Im worried what if he got hurt or.. or worst" said Kim as she was sitting down waiting for her friend to return from were ever the hell he went.

"Sqweek , I no know" said Rufus as he tried to comfort Kim as he to was worried about the human boy.

" Hey Kp I thought that you might of left me here, but I see you didn't so how are you" said Ron as he walked up to her and got his book bag.

" Oh my god Ron your ok" said Kim as she threw her arm's around him and hugged him by following his voice.

" Yha , Im ok kp nothing bad happen" said Ron as he comfort her.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF DOING THAT RONALD YOUR IN BIG TRUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME ! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE WORRIED IF YOU WOULD COME BACK OR BE DEAD . HUH WHAT WAS GOING THREW YOUR MIND! OH I KNOW NOTHING YOU WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGIAN YOU HAD ME WORRIED RON I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOUR IN SIDE CUSE IM BLIND RONALD DID YOU THINK ABOUT ME HUH DID YOU OR BEING A HERO MORE IMPOTIEN THEN YOUR BEST FRIEND AND RUFUS HUH HUH, WHAT TELL ME WHY NOW RONALD" yelled Kim as she broke the hug and stated to poke him after every word she said.

" Look Kim they needed help and no one was around so I help them Im sorry that I left you . I really am please forgive me" said Ron as he took Kim and hugged her.

" Please Ron don't do stuff like that I care about you deeply and here you go running away from me" cried Kim .

" Im not running away from you I... I just want you to be safe so if that means putting me in danger and saving people then I will all for you" whispered Ron as he rubbed her back and held her as she cried.

" What good would that be if your dead" whispered Kim.

" I promise Kp I won't die" said Ron as he kissed her for head and handed her a napkin from his pocket.

" Thanks Ron and I'll be making you keep that promise, now let's go home and show mom and dad Rufus" said Kim as she wipe the tear's from her eye's and both teens left for home.

Hi , sorry about the wait but hey stuff happens . Look i forgot the name of the guy's from there frist mission from the show so sorry about that and I didn't want to add the cuddle buddy cuz I don't remember the name of it. Sorry again and I hope you this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: OF HER EYE'S

, 

( LAST TIME)

" _What good would that be if your dead" whispered Kim._

" _I promise Kp I won't die" said Ron as he kissed her for head and handed her a napkin from his pocket._

" _Thanks Ron and I'll be making you keep that promise, now let's go home and show mom and dad Rufus" said Kim as she wipe the tear's from her eye's and both teens left for home._

_ ,. _

( The Possible Home)

" Mom , Dad look at Ronnie got me" yelled Kim as she walked in to her house.

" Oh, what is it" ask Mrs.Possible as she got up to hug her doughtier.

" His name is Rufus and he is a seeing eye mole rat" said Kim as she held Rufus in her hand so her parent could see.

" Yo , what is up Mrs.P and Mr. P" said Ron as he waved at the Possible parent's.

" What is up, that you are on the news and save some one's life Ronald" said Mr. Possible as he got up and shook Ron's hand's.

" Aww, it was nothing" said Ron as he smiled at the Possibles.

" Ron , how can you say that , it was a great thing that you did you saving those men and you are a hero" said Kim as she garbed Ron's hand.

" Na , Kp it's nothing special I would of done that for anyone so" said Ron as he brought Kim's body closer to his for a hug.

" Yha , but you did the right thing and next time you go all hero , Im tagging along" said Kim as she rested her head on Ron's chest.

" Fine with me Kp , you always be my partner." said Ron as he kiss her forehead.

" Umm, I don't think that's a good idea, it's not safe for you Kimmie-cub" said Mr.Possible as he looked at Kim and Ron.

" Don't worry Dad Ron's going to be there and don't forget anything is possible for a possible" said Kim with Pride in her family and in Ron.

" And We can train Rufus to help Kp find all the red button's" said Ron as he taught of red button's.

" Umm , Ronnie Red is not a good button to press" said Kim as she remembered on some of the Book's Ron read to her that red was bad.

" Oh , but I love red" said Ron as he frown thinking of his favorite color.

" I know you do, But it's not a good color to touch" said Kim as she hugged him tighter.

" Ok if you say so" said Ron as he let Kim go.

" Hey, why did you stop hugging me." ask Kim as she felt Ron let go.

" You just said red was a bad color to touch and you have red hair" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" No, you can hug me all the time , just don't touch red button's" said Kim as she held her hand out for Ron.

" Hmm, I think I'll just stop touching red" said Ron as he got closer to Kim.

" RON" yelled Kim as she felt Ron closer to her.

" Yha" said Ron as he hugged her from behind.

" Now, you hug me and you will like it got it" said Kim as she held Ron's hand's around her so he won't move.

" Yes , Kp" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Hmm, much better now don't ever do that again" said Kim as she smiled.

" You know Kimmie , even if Ron and Rufus are there on the mission We won't let you go" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his daughter.

" But Dad" whine Kim as she frown and held Ron closer to her.

" No, I won't let you" said Mr. Possible as he turned away and left.

" Im sorry Kimmie but your dad is right" said Mrs.Possible as she followed her husband..

" Err, why do they do that" said Kim as she frowned .

" Cuz, they love you and don't want you to be hurt" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I know that, Ron it's just" said Kim as she turn in Ron's arm and put her head on Ron shoulder.

" I know you can do anything you want Kp and I believe in you so let's prove your parent's wrong" said Ron as he grin.

" Hmm, Ron your the best and your right I will and can do these mission's" said Kim as she jumped in Ron's arm's.

" Ok , Kp we'll go but lets not tell your rent's" said Ron as he walked Kim to her room.

" Ok, Ron this is between you and me" said Kim .

" SQWEEK," said Rufus as he wanted to say he was in to.

"And Rufus" said Ron as he smiled at the mole rat.

" Yup, us three and nothing to do but save the world" said Kim as she hug them.

" Hmm, ok well Im going home and then Im going to take a shower" said Ron said Ron as he started to leave the little group hug.

" ok , Ron call me when your done ok and give me all the info on what happen today" said Kim as she let Ron go.

" I can't call you, I have a date" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" What Ron, you have a date" said Kim as she frowned.

" Yha, I got a date with Bonnie" said Ron nervelessly as he scratches the back of his head.

" Oh and why _her _and not someone else" said Kim as she was getting mad.

" She's the only girl that likes me Kp , it's hard to get a GF " said Ron as he looked at the floor.

" Ron I don't like her she's so mean and she hates me" said Kim as she was getting red in the face.

" Well, maybe you two could be friend"s" said Ron as he tried to calm down.

" WHAT WE COULD BE FRIEND'S RON THIS IS BONNIE WERE TALKING ABOUT" yelled Kim as she let her temper go.

" Im , sorry Kim but I still will go on that date" said Ron as he left.

" Ron , what about me" said Kim to herself. Rufus went on Kim's shoulder and patted her cheek.

( Ron's date with Bonnie)

" So , Bonnie you look great" said Ron as he looked at Bonnie across the tabel. Bonnie was wearing a blue strapless dress.

" Thank you Ronald so do you" said Bonnie as she smiled at Ron. Ron was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants with a black tie.

"So Bon- Bon after dinner would you like to go see a movie lady's choice" said Ron as smiled back.

" Love to Ron-Ron and then we could go to the park" said Bonnie as she was reading her menu.

" Oh Ok Bonnie, well I thought we could get ice cream and then the park" said Ron as he looked at his menu.

" We can get desert here Ron, don't want me to get fat do you" said Bonnie as she looked at Ron.

" Umm, no I guess not" said Ron as he looked at Bonnie.

" What do you mean by guess not" said Bonnie as she stared at Ron.

" Well, your pretty now so I think you'll stay pretty" said Ron as he was wondering why Bonnie was getting mad.

"Oh so Im pretty not HOT, and who is hot huh RON is KIM HOT or is she pretty too" said Bonnie as she started to yell.

" Umm, ok if you say so" said Ron as he was scared of Bonnie.

"YOUR THE WORST DATE EVER RON STOPPABLE" yelled Bonnie as she got up and threw her napkin at Ron.

" What did I do wrong all I said was that she was pretty" said Ron as he watched Bonnie walk away.

" Um, sir are you ok" ask Betty the waitress.

" Yha, I think so but I don't know what I did wrong" said Ron as he looked at the empty seat.

" Hmm, is this Kim girl your friend" ask Betty ( Betty has brown hair and blue eye's )

" Yha, Kp is my best friend and we do everything together" said Ron as he looked at Betty.

"Hmm, I see and do Bonnie and Kim fight a lot" said Betty as she looked at Ron.

" Yha they fight all the time, Why?" ask Ron as he got up from his seat.

"Well, is Kim a nice looking girl" said Betty as she keep't on asking Ron question's.

"Yes, she has gorges red hair and a great smile pulse she is the niches person I know" said Ron as he pitcher Kim.

" So Kim has it all a great body, nice hair and nice eye's" said Betty as she started to clean the tabel.

" Well dha, but Im the only one that sees her eye's cuz she's blind" said Ron as he helped Betty.

"Hmm, well kiddo I think that Bonnie is jelling of Kim" said Betty as she finish cleaning up.

" Why Kp and I are just best friend's "said Ron as he looked down to the floor.

" Sorry kiddo , I got to work" said Betty as she left Ron.

"Hmm, I'll ask Kp what's wrong with me" said Ron as he left.

( the next day possible house)

" Morning every body" said Ron as he walked in to the kitchen.

" Hi, Ron" said the Possible clan as they smiled at Ron.

" So Ron, how was your date"ask Kim as she sat there waiting for him to talk.

" Bad really bad, But I don't know what I did wrong all I said is that she was pretty" said Ron as he sat down by Kim and gave her , her morning hug.

" YOU SAID WHAT" yelled Kim as she got up to hit Ron.

" I told her that's she's pretty and then she ask if I thought that you were pretty and I said yes then she got all mad" said Ron as he loaded his plate with food.

"Oh, ... you think Im pretty"ask Kim as she sat back down.

"Well dha, your beautiful Kp" said Ron as he started to eat.

" Yyou think Im beautiful' said Kim as she blushed.

"MM, Yup" said Ron as he stuff a piece of tost in his mouth.

" Wow, Ron thats nice of you to say" said Kim as she smiled at Ron and found his hand to hug him.

" Hmm, what did I say" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

"You said that I was beautiful" said Kim as she frowned.

" Oh , yha you are" said Ron as he nodded.

" Thank you Ron" said Kim as she kissed his cheek.

" Ok , let's get to school Kp" said Ron as he got his and Kim's book bag.

" Ok, Ron bye mom, bye dad tweeb's" said Kim as she got up and waved .

" Hmm, Kp did you do the homework" ask Ron as he gave Kim her book bag.

" Yes, did you do it or did your date get in the way" said Kim as she finish her meal.

"Yha I did it"said Ron as he smile.

" Good Ron then let's go" Kim as she gave Ron her hand so they could walk.

" Bye. Mr and Mrs.P" said Ron as he garbed Kim's hand and left.

( at school)

" Ron let's go to our locker to get our book's for math class" said Kim as she waited for Ron respons.

" Fine Kp" said Ron as he lead the way.

( math class)

" Hello class, hand in your homework" said Mrs. Barcus as she open her book and walked around the class.

" Ron, could you take the note's for me please and get my homework out" ask Kim as she waited for Ron response.

" Yup," said Ron as he got his note book out , and the homework then started to wright the notes.

" Ok , class the assignment in on the bord, Kim you can work with Ron" said Mrs.Barcus as she sat at her desk and graded the homework.

( launch time/ I know i skipped haft the day but it take to long to wright it all/)

" Im so hungry Kp," said Ron as he put his and Kim's stuff down at a tabel.

" Me to Ronnie,, what's for launch to day" ask Kim as she sat down.

" It looks like mac and cheese for everybody but us" said Ron as he open his book bag.

" Why us , Ron did you make launch please say that you did" begged Kim as she loved when Ron cooked for her.

" Yup a nice healthy salad for you and a nice yummy spicy sandwich for me" said Ron as he gave Kim her salad and fork.

" Mmm, Ron I love you so much and I want a bit of that sandwich' said Kim as she began to eat the yummy salad Ron made her.

" Ok , Kp and I don't want a bite of that salad it's to green" said Ron as he bit in to his sandwich.

" STOPPABLE , YOU ARE THE WORST DATE EVER YOU LOVE THAT BLIND BAT MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE" yelled Bonnie as she march up to Kim and Ron.

" Oh ,hi Bon Bon" said Ron as he got up and greeted Bonnie.

" Shut up loser, Im here to talk to Kimmie" said Bonnie as she glared at Kim.

" What did I do now, B" said Kim as she waited for Bonnie to yell.

" You ruined my date with Ron your always on his mind and you always there"said Bonnie as she glared at Kim.

"Im sorry , but Ron didn't listen to me when I said that your a mean person. And he shouldn't go on that date but he did" said Kim as she just looked mad.

" What! Oh so you told him to be a jerk on our date" said Bonnie as she looked over at Ron.

" Bonnie, Look all I said was that you where pretty and that Kp is to" said Ron as he got closer to Kim.

"Hmm, your a jerk Ron Im way prettier then Kim will ever be" said Bonnie as she grabbed a milk carton and threw it at Kim and Ron.

" Err, damn her," said Ron as he garbed a handful of napkin's and dried himself off.

" Ron, help me dry off" said Kim as she wipe off some milk with her hand's.

" Sure Kp and Im sorry that this happen" said Ron as he helped Kim dry off.

" No, it's ok Ron I shouldn't of have pissed her off more" said Kim as she smiled because Ron is dring her off.

" Hmm, yha I guess but still she can be nicer to you , I mean Im the one that screwed up" said Ron as he finish with Kim.

" No , Ron she just a mean person and won't be happy if someone else is happy" said Kim as she tried to make Ron happy.

" Thanks, Kp that helps" said Ron as he smiled.

Done with this chap Im so happy!!! Bye D.W.S


	5. Chapter 5

Her eye's 5 

( Last time)

" _No, it's ok Ron I shouldn't of have pissed her off more" said Kim as she smiled because Ron is drying her off._

" _Hmm, yha I guess but still she can be nicer to you , I mean I'm the one that screwed up" said Ron as he finish with Kim._

" _No , Ron she just a mean person and won't be happy if someone else is happy" said Kim as she tried to make Ron happy._

" _Thanks, Kp that helps" said Ron as he smiled._

" So Ron what did happen on your date" ask Kim as she held his hand and walked around the school hall ways.

" Nothing special, I said she looks nice then she got mad" said Ron as he held Kim's hand.

" Oh , ...I see ...so how is it , you know to date" ask Kim as she frown at her question.

" Huh , why ask me Kp your the hot one you probably will have to hit guy's with a stick to get them away from you and as for me well let's just say Bonnie told all the girl's that I'm a bad guy to date" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Then all of those girl's must be stupid, if there willing to miss a chance with you Ronnie" said Kim as she kissed his hand.

" Hmm, Yha there missing the Ron man" said Ron as he brought Kim in for a hug.

" Yup, the Ron man" said Kim as she had a small smile.

" Let's go to class , I hate that your so smart it makes me have to work harder" said Ron as he picked up there stuff.

" Well the school is so cheap they won't buy my book's in Braille " said Kim as she adjusted her dark sunglasses.

" Yha I know and I'm the only person who you like to read for you" said Ron as he grabbed her hand and lead the way to class.

( English Class)

" Today were going to read Romeo and Juliet , Ron be a dear and read it for Kim tonight" ask Mrs. Gai looking at Ron.

" What ever " said Ron as he grinned at Mrs. Gai.

" Ron will read for me Mrs. Gai don't worry about it" said Kim as she to smiled at the ground.

" Kp, I was having fun" said Ron as he sat down.

" Rufus" said Kim a she called the little naked mole rat to guide her to her desk. Rufus wake up and crawled down Kim's arm and lead her hand to her desk.

" Thanks Rufus" said Kim as she sat down.

" Hink ,No prob" said Rufus as he went back to his nap.

" Ok class group up it's a lot to read and tomorrow we will act it out with your partner." said Mrs. Gai as she handed out the book's.

" Let's team up Kp" said Ron as he dragged her desk to him.

" Well duh Ron your the only one I want" said Kim as she smiled.

" Hehe, lets start" said Ron as he open the book to read.

" Class take this home ok" said Mrs. Gai as the bell rang.

" Bye" said Ron as he" and Kim left.

" Ok time for home" said Ron as he and Kim started to walk home.

" Yes finally" said Kim as she smiled and had Rufus lead the way for her.

" Eh, I know what you mean" said Ron as he smiled.

" Hmm, let's start homework when we get home ok Ron" said Kim as she smiled.

" Whatever" said Ron as he frowned.

" Ronnie be nice to me" said Kim as she smiled as see had Rufus on a leash to guide her.

" I just want to rest a little then we can do the home work" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" But if we did the work first then we can rest" said Kim as she gave Ron's hand a little pinch.

" Ok you win Kp" said Ron in defeat.

" I know" said Kim as she smiled in victory.

" Hn" said Ron as he frowned.

" Good let's start with math" said Kim as she poked Ron.

( Possible home)

" Hi , Mrs. P" said Ron as he entered the house with Kim in hand.

" Hi, dear how are you" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" Good, Kp and I are going to do our homework" said Ron as he put his book bag on the table.

" Good and Kimmie cub how was your day" ask Mrs. Possible as she hugged her daughter.

" Great Bonnie and Ron aren't dating " said Kim as she smiled big.

" Oh, I guise that's good, are you ok Ronnie" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" Yha, shes not the one for me or any other girl in Middleton" said Ron as he frowned.

" Ronnie, there is a girl for you , you just have to wait" said Kim as she felt for his hand.

" Yha but Kp who will want me, Bonnie was right I'm a loser and I'm no good at being a date kind of guy" said Ron as he held her hand.

"I_ do" thought Kim as she frowned._

" Ron don't worry you'll find someone" said Mrs. Possible as she gave Ron a hug.

" Thanks Mrs. P" said Ron as he was happy.

" Ronnie I love you , you know that right" ask Kim as she held Ron's hand tighter

" I love you too, Kp" said Ron as he hugged her.

"Ron, promise me something " ask Kim as she put her head on his shoulder.

" What," ask Ron as he looked at her.

" Promise me that you'll tell me who's got your heart when some girl has it" said Kim as she buried her face into Ron's chest.

" Sure but I don't know when it'll happen but you will know Kp" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Ok" said Kim as she frowned.

" Let's get this book done then we can sleep" said Ron as he opened his book bag and got Romeo and Juliet.

" Ok Ron" said Kim as she had Rufus lead her to her room.

" Kp want me to grab some drinks" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yes , Ronnie" said Kim as she went into her room.

" Cool" said Ron as he entered the kitchen and got the soda's.

" .Bye , Mrs. P" said Ron as he went to Kim's room.

" Bye Ronald" said Mrs. Possible as she watch him leave.

( Kim's Room)

"Alright , Kp let get this done so I can sleep" said Ron as he threw his book bag on the ground and jumped on the bed with Kim.

" RON" yelled Kim as she smiled at Ron's way of having fun.

" Don't worry the drinks are good" said Ron as he put them down on her bed side table.

" Ok, lets start" said Kim as she waited for Ron to lay down. As Ron lied down on Kim's pillow Kim, laid her head on Ron's chest.

"Hmm, let see _A Story of love and warfare and two heart cross the universe" _said Ron as he began to read from the book. It took Ron three hours to finish the book , when he closed the book he herd a light snoring . Ron looked down to see Kim sleeping on him with a small smile .

" Hmm, I guess your dreaming of your true love, sweat dream's Kp" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the head and join her in a peaceful nap

sorry about the short chap I hit a road block. :(( DWS


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP6

" _Ok, lets start" said Kim as she waited for Ron to lay down. As Ron lied down on Kim's pillow Kim, laid her head on Ron's chest._

"_Hmm, let see A Story of love and warfare and two heart cross the universe" said Ron as he began to read from the book. It took Ron three hours to finish the book , when he closed the book he herd a light snoring . Ron looked down to see Kim sleeping on him with a small smile ._

" _Hmm, I guess your dreaming of your true love, sweat dream's Kp" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the head and join her in a peaceful nap_

_kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Kimmie , Ronnie wake up" said Mrs. Possible as she tried the two teens.

" What mom" said Kim as she fixed her glasses.

" Dinner is ready , Ron still sleeping" said Mrs. Possible smiling at the sight of Kim sleeping on Ron and Ron's arms around her body.

" I got him" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek and whispered something in his ears.

" NO , I DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED" yelled Ron as he woke up and held Kim tight.

" Hehe , I told you I can get him up" said Kim as she hugged Ron with a big smiled on.

" Good , now dinner lets go you two" said Mrs. Possible as she walked down stair's.

" FOOD" said Ron as he picked Kim up and ran down stairs.

" Ronnie" yelled Kim as she was being carried to the kitchen.

( The Possible kitchen)

" Food" said Ron as he and Kim sat down.

" Mom , what are we having" ask Kim as she held Ron's hand.

" Pasta and meat balls" said Mrs. Possible as she place the food on Kim's plate.

" Mmm, I love your cooking" said Ron as he grabbed some garlic bread and put one on Kim's plate.

" Why thank you Ronnie , and I love it when you say that" said Mrs. Possible give Ron a very large helping of pasta.

" Mmm, food" said Ron as he dug in. Mrs. Possible served everyone's plates and gave Ron his seconds before she sat down to her own meal.

( After dinner , Kim's room)

" Kp , I got to go home" said Ron as he got his stuff ready.

" Oh , Ok" said Kim as she frowned.

" Sweat dream's K" said Ron as he hugged Kim good bye.

" Sweat dreams too Ronnie" said Kim as she hugged him back..

" See you tomorrow Kp" said Ron as he walked home.

" Bye" said Kim as she frowned.

( The Next Day)

" MORNING" yelled Ron as he entered the Possible Home.

" Good morning Ronnie" said Kim from the table.

" Hay Kp ready to go to school" ask Ron as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Yes , only if your there" said Kim as she smiled.

" Hmm, I'll be there only if your there" said Ron as he hugged her and smiled on her cheek.

" Then let's go" said Kim as she got up and held Ron's hand.

" Alright, to day is a nice day very sunny and stuff" said Ron as he grabbed Kim's stuff .

" Bye, Mom , Dad and Tweebs" said Kim as she and Ron left.

( School)

" So Gym, first and leave me one of my book's" said Kim as she held Ron's hand and thinking how much hated gym.

" Ok, how about Harry Potter" said Ron as he took the book out of her book bag.

" Fine , if thats what you have" said Kim as she really didn't like Harry Potter but Kim only read that because Ron went into the trouble to get it special for her.

" Great , and you can read it to me at launch right" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yes , I will" said Kim as she smiled thinking that she gets to sleep on him again.

" Booyha, since your being so nice to me I'll rub your back" said Ron as he hugged Kim.

" Mmm, I love my Ron rub down" said Kim as she smiled thinking of having Ron's big strong hands on her. How they knead and rubbed her back. She also love just sitting on his lap , just to smell him.

" Alright, let's head to gym" said Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and lead the way. Ron took Kim to the gym and sat her down on the bleachers , and leaving her the Harry Potter book.

" Have fun Ron" said Kim as she said good bye to Ron.

" I will , see yha Kp" said Ron as he ran into the boy's locker room.

" Bye Ronnie" said Kim as she open the book he left for her. Ron got change in the locker Room,

( Locker room)

" Damn , Possible is looking hot today" said Guy 1 as he finish dressing up in his gym clothes.

" Yha, but she's blind as a bat so who cares" said Guy 2 as he looked at Guy 1.

" And why dose that matter if she is blind" said Ron as he walked to them and glared at them. Ron was just wearing his black gym shorts and was showing his sexy well build chest off.

" Nothing wrong just she can't be good in bed." said Guy 1 as he grinned at guy 2 who was pale as a ghost.

" Ron , dude we didn't mean what we said Kim shes a nice girl umm , I got to go" said Guy 2 as he ran and left Guy 1 alone.

" Wonder what that was about, but you know man Kim's hot but she can't be a good lay" said Guy 1 as he smirked at Ron.

" Kim, is my best friend and she can do anything any of theses so called girl's can do , better actual and if I EVER hear you say anything about Kim like that I will KILL you" said Ron as he choked Guy 1.

" Ok, ok I get it" said Guy 1 as he was turning blue.

" Good," said Ron as he left Guy 1 on the ground.

( out side the locker room)

" CLASS , GET IN LINE NOW" yelled Mr. Uzumaki as he looked at his class. All the student's got in line and waited for there instructions.

" Alright, I want you to drop and give me a 25, sit up's , push up's and then run 2 miles " said Mr. Uzumaki as he blew his whistled.

" Yes, sir" said All the student's as they did what they were told. Mr. Uzumaki walked over to Kim.

" Possible , here's you assignment wright me a 3 page essay on the history on baseball" said Mr. Uzumaki as he gave Kim a piece of paper .

" Yes, sir" said Kim as she nodded.

" ALL, RIGHT YOU GREM'S AND LADIES LET'S CLIMB SOME ROPE" yelled Mr. Uzumaki as he walked back to his class. All , the student's climb the rope three times each.

" All right , hit the locker room's and get out" said Mr. Uzumaki as he smiled at how tired his class was. Ron finish getting dress and headed towards Kim.

" Kp , I'm back let's get to math" said Ron as he held Kim's hand.

" Ok Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled.

( Math)

" Ok , kid's give me you home work and take this test" said Mrs. Ino as she looked at her class. Ron had Kim's homework and took it up to Mrs. Ino.

" Ron , you know the drill take the test and then take Kim out side and read her the test" said Mrs. Ino as she smiled at Ron.

" Yes, Mrs. Ino" said Ron as he grabbed both of the test from her and walked Kim out side. Then did his test as Kim waited for him to finish.

( Out side of the math class)

" Ok , Kim you ready" ask Ron as he looked at Kim sitting on the ground.

" Yup , are you " said Kim as she grinned at the thought of Ron struggling from the math test.

" What ever Kp , let's start" said Ron as he read the question's to Kim. Kim answered all the question's and after that Ron gave Mrs. Ino Kim's test.

" Ron , can we talk dear you fail the test and you need to pass the next one so I can pass you I want you to take this and do all of it it's extra credit but it'll help you" said Mrs. Ino as she gave Ron a apologetics look and three sheet's of extra homework.

"What , ohhh man and I study really hard,... you ...think a tutor would be good I mean I don't really understand this so maybe right" ask Ron as he looked at Mrs. Ino.

" Yha, that a great I idea Ron here this is my best student and she'll help you I think you know her Tara King" said Mrs. Ino as she looked at Ron.

" Yha , Tara shes really nice and always smiling" said Ron as he nodded his head.

" Ok , bye Mrs. Ino and thanks for the extra work" said Ron as he left the class room.

( Outside the class)

" Ron is everything ok" ask Kim as she waited for Ron outside the class room.

" Nha , I 'm failing math and I need a tutor so I'll as Tara for some help" said Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

" What , why Tara I can help you I'm good at math" said Kim as she waited for Ron's respond.

" Well, Mrs. Ino said shes good so Ill ask her but you can help me with my homework tonight" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim nodded and smiled too.

" Good" said Kim as her smiled became bigger.

" We, have our history class next the one class you don't fall asleep in" said Kim as she smirked.

" Yha , who can fall asleep with all the cool battle's and hero's" said Ron as he started to walk them to there history class.

( History class)

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

I hope you like this I know it's been a long time from last time I updated this one but I had a roadblock and I just finally got it up and ready to wright .


	7. Chapter 7

" _Well, Mrs. Ino said shes good so Ill ask her but you can help me with my homework tonight" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim nodded and smiled too._

" _Good" said Kim as her smiled became bigger._

" _We, have our history class next the one class you don't fall asleep in" said Kim as she smirked._

" _Yha , who can fall asleep with all the cool battle's and hero's" said Ron as he started to walk them to there history class._

_( History class)_

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

" Mr , Kiba is out today so take this time and study" said Mrs. Ino as she sat down.

" Ahh, man dat tanks" said Ron as he frowned and helped Kim sit down.

" Don't worry Ronnie" said Kim as she sat down .

" But I wanted to know what we are reading next" whined Ron as he took out his homework and took Kim's out to.

" I know Ronnie , come on we can work on your extra math work you got" said Kim as she petted Rufus.

" Good idea Miss . Possible now everyone get out some work and work on it now and Ron Mr. Kiba left some book's for you he said you know what to do" said Mrs. Ino as she handed Ron three big book's.

" Cool, thanks Mrs. Ino" said Ron as he looked at the books.

" Ron, not now let's do the math first" said Kim as she waited for him to open her book. Ron did as he was told . Ron opened his book and started his work.

( after class)

" Good job, Ron you did a great job I'm so proud of you" said Kim as she smiled at Ron's hard work.

" Thank you Kp" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the head.

" You did all the work Ronnie I just helped." said Kim as she smiled from Ron's kiss..

" You did more then help you saved me a whole bunch of hours of work , what would I do with out you Kp" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the cheek. Kim blushed so hard and didn't say anything.

" Kim you look a little red are you getting sick" said Ron as he looked closer at Kim and put his forehead against hers.. Kim blushed hard when she felt Ron so close to her face and having his hot breath on her wasn't helping.

" I I'm f ff fine Ron" stuttered Kim as she smelled his cologne . He smelled like sweat and old spice.

" I don't think so Kp, I'm taking you to the nurse" said Ron as he picked Kim up and carried her bridle style to the nurses..

" Ron , please don't hurt yourself carrying me" said Kim as she held him tight.

" Your very light Kim , I'd need a hundred of yous to hurt me" said Ron as he smiled and held Kim tighter.

" Ron , I'm not sick so put me down and thank you for saying I'm thin" said Kim as she frown knowing thats not what she wanted.

" Are , your sure Kp" said Ron as he looked at her seeing the frown.

" Yes, but you can sleep over tonight just to be sure" said Kim with a big smile.

" Ok , if you want me to" said Ron as he put Kim down.

" Great and you can read to me, rub my back , sleep with me and then make me breakfast" said

Kim as she hugged Ron as he put her down.

" Yha , anything you want Kp just as long as your fine" said Ron as he looked at Kim again.

" I will be as long as your with me Ron, if your with me then everything will be perfect" said Kim as she smiled.

" If you say so Kp , but I'm telling your mom to check you out" said Ron as he held Kim's hand just in case if she did feel sick.

" I'll be fine Ron just hold me" said Kim as she gripped Ron's hand tighter.

" I will Kim, forever or en till you tell me to leave" said Ron as he looked at Kim as if she was acting weird . Kim just smiled and held Ron's hand wishing she could see his face and have more then just his hand.

( Possible home )

" Hola , Possible Family" said. Ron as he open the door and walked in with Kim.

" Hi Ronnie , how was school Kimmie" ask Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim holding Ron hand.

" Good, Ron and I had a good day most of the teachers where out and we finish all our homework so Ron can read to me all night" said Kim as she brought Ron's hand to her face and kissed it.

" Kp , I have to ask my mom first and see if I can" whined Ron knowing he feel bad if his mom said no.

" Mom , can you talk to Ron's mom so he can sleep over please please" begged Kim as she hoped she would say yes.

" Ron why are you sleeping over" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at the boy hoped he would say that he loves her baby girl.

" Kp , was red in the face so I wanted to make sure shes ok" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Sure anything you want Kim" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim and Ron.

" I'll go home and get my stuff" said Ron as he left.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Sorry it's s short but I can't think of anything so INEED YOU TO HELP ME PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eye's chap 8

( Last time)

" _Mom , can you talk to Ron's mom so he can sleep over please please" begged Kim as she hoped she would say yes._

" _Ron why are you sleeping over" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at the boy hoped he would say that he loves her baby girl._

" _Kp , was red in the face so I wanted to make sure shes ok" said Ron as he looked at Kim._

" _Sure anything you want Kim" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim and Ron._

" _I'll go home and get my stuff" said Ron as he left._

_Kpkpkp_kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Ron's room)

" Hmm, I should bring my book and tell Kp about it" said Ron to himself. Ron packed clothes for one day.

" Bye mom , bye dad see you guys later" said Ron as he left his house.

( Possible home)

" No, I don't want him sleeping over there both teenagers she can sleep by her self she doesn't need him" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his wife. He was angry he didn't like how close Kim and Ron where , he hated how Ron was the only thing Kim ever talked about.

" Look , James she loves him and he would do anything for her and he will sleep over" said Mrs. Possible

"NO , HE WILL NOT THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I SAY NO" yelled Mr. Possible as he yelled at his wife.

" James , fine but you have to tell Kim and when she ask you why you tell her the truth" said Mrs. Possible as she left.

" Fine," said Mr. Possible as he walked to Kim's room. As soon as he walked into Kim's room he saw Kim talking Rufus about how much fun it was going to be with Ron staying the night. He frowned and walked away he'll let Ron stay for one night , but thats it.

( Kim's Room)

" So Rufus did you pick the book's for Ron to read for us and you did clean up your mess right." asked Kim as she waited for the mole rat to answer her.

" Yup, yup" squeak Rufus as he looked at his mistress.

" Good, I want Ron to be happy" said Kim as she lied down on her bed and waited for Ron to come.

" Hey , Kp where can I put my stuff down" asked Ron as he climb threw the window.

" Ron, you know you can put your stuff anywhere you want" said Kim as she sat up.

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he dropped his stuff on the ground and jumped on the bed.

" Ron, so what do you want to" asked Kim as she hugged Ron and snuggled into him.

" Hmm, well eat thats for sure and sleep but we could play a game or whatever" said Ron as he hugged Kim back.

" Rufus picked some books and we could go to Fanfiction..Net and read copyninja Kakashi Fic about Naruto" said Kim as she smiled anytime to be with Ron was perfect to her.

" Yha, sure hey Kp can yha you know let go of me" said Ron as he pushed Kim off of him.

" Yha sure Ron anything you want" said Kim as she frowned and let him go.

" Thanks I'm going to go to the bathroom" said Ron as he left.

" Why won't he see me, I mean I'm the blind one not him" said Kim as she frowned.

" Don't Know" said Rufus as he patted Kim on the cheek.

" All right I'm back so while I was in the can I had a idea let's go to that old ice cream paler and after that we can go back here and I'll read to ya" said Ron as he smiled and hoping Kim would be happy.

" Ok, Ron I like that and then we could cuddle all night." said Kim as she stood up. As Kim got up Rufus went to get his leash so he could go to.

" Sure, umm why cuddle huh we could just go to sleep" said Ron as he looked confused.

" Ron I want to cuddle with you dose that mean anything to you" asked Kim as she waited for an answer.

" No , not really I mean if you want but I don't get what your trying to tell me" asked Ron as he looked at Kim and helped Rufus with his leash and caller.

" No , just forget it Ron ok just forget" said Kim as she shook her head.

" Kay, now let's hit the Road." said Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and left the Possible Home.

( Scoop's)

" Ok, I'll have a strawberry ice cream with gummy worm's and gum balls" said Ron as he looked at the ice cream lady.

" And for you" asked The Ice cream lady as she looked at Kim.

" I'll have a triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup" said Kim as she smiled and licked her lip's.

" Ok and for the little guy on your shoulder" asked the lady as she looked Rufus.

" One scoop of rocky road" said Kim as she patted Rufus on the head.

" Peanut's, peanuts" chanted Rufus as he looked at the lady.

" Hey , Kp you think we should bring some ice cream to your family" asked Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha, that would be great" said Kim as she smiled and hugged Ron's arm.

" Ok, I need a pint of Irish cream, a pint of wacky tacky , 1 pint of funky monkey and 1 cheat banana" said Ron as he opened his wallet and took out a fifty dollar bill.

" Ok, on it" said the ice cream lady as she went to make all the ice cream.

" Ron, do you have any money" said Kim as she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Yha, I got it Kp don't worry" said Ron as he kissed her forehead.

" Great" said Kim as she blushed from Ron's kiss.

" Here you go" said the lady as she handed Ron the bag of Ice Cream. Ron handed her the money and left with Kim.

( Possible home)

" Hola Possible family we come with Ice cream" said Ron as he open the door.

" Sweat" yelled the twin's as they grabbed the bag and gave everyone there ice cream.

" Yes, thank you Ronald" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his Ice cream.

" Oh, Irish cream my favorite" said Mrs. Possible as she ate her ice cream.

" Yha, Ron Rock's" said Kim as she ate her ice cream.

" Thanks Kp " said Ron as he smiled.

( that night)

" Good night Ron" said Kim as she placed her head on his chest an held him tight as she could.

" Night Kp" said Ron as he hugged her.

( next day)

"


End file.
